The Golden Kiss
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya, but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will his sorrow become too much too soon? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I found that there weren't many stories about Celeborn on Fanfic so I am attempting to see where this story leads it may only last a couple chapters or it may last many. I will see where my imagination takes me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 1 The battle**

Celeborn stood ready for war. The orcs were coming near, Sauron had told them to attack Lothlorien so that they could not join their friends and allies at the great battle against him.

He held up his knives. He was ready to fight. Haldir was at his side. All the female elves had been taken to the heart of Lothlorien where they were safe. There his beloved sat and waited for him.

_My beloved how I miss you. _He thought so softly. Ever since she had taken that ring, Nenya, she had slowly been changed. Their evening talks together had slowly disappeared and she would spend that time staring into her mirror looking into what might be.

"not now" he scolded himself, he knew that now was not the time to think of what should be between the husband and wife, lord and lady. He must be ready for anything.

When it came the war cry of the orcs.

"They come." He said softly for those near to hear him.

They prepared their weapons waiting for the orcs as they charged the elvish lines. Then the lines met, suddenly weapons began to sing.

Celeborn found like an elf possessed, his silver hair being tied back in warrior braids of the ancient Quenyar. (I think that is right) He was ready to rid these beasts from middle earth and he was going to it with all his heart.

His swords were useful, they struck and killed swiftly and surely, his old slender in battle revealed. If the elves around him could have stopped to admire him they would have but they did not have the time. Every elf was fighting not only for the Middle earth against Sauron but now for their very lives.

Many times a sword or short spear would nearly stab the elven lord but he avoided the close calls with a grace that seemed unimaginable. That only the elves seemed to possess he would dance around his opponent only to kill them and then continue on to the next victim.

For hours this went on till the orcs began to dissipate and cheers rose from the battle grounds. Celeborn was pleased they had defeated the orcs .

A sharp and painful feeling began in his side. Looking saw that an orc and his pal had crept up behind him and had stabbed him in the side. The world flashed white the pain brought a terrible feeling to his side. He felt like he would collaspe but he was determined not to show these beasts that weakness. He raised up his knives and began the war dance once again.

On the other side of the battleground Haldir looked around. Where could his Lord be? He had not seen his Lord since the beginning of the battle and now realized that he needed to find him in case he was wounded.

"I pray to Elbereth that he was not killed." he prayed hoping that because he didn't pay attention that he didn't not lose his lord. He looked around himself and soon called for his brothers to join him in the search. They were nearly in dispair when they heard a gasping cry.

Looking behind them by the edge of the forest there fighting fiercely with two orcs, on looking like it was half cave troll. Celeborn looked exhausted and tired. They charged soon gaining more to help their lord.

They frightened off the orcs and Celeborn releived lowered his weapon.

"My lord are you alright?" Haldir asked standing in front of his lord.

"yes, all I need is rest. Come let us help those who have been wounded." He said softly walking over to where other elves were helping the wounded to the medical tent.

**_Krystal Fox:_** Know it's short, curse me all you like, but this is just the beginning, so deal with it. Once I get a story going then I slowly write more and more. So just wait till the next comes, hopefully it will be better.


	2. Hidden

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 2 Hidden **

Celeborn went to his war tent and sat down. He had sent all the warriors to the healing wing that they might help with those who were wounded.

As they had gone towards the tents a messager from the very cracks of Doom left a message from Lord Elrond saying that they had won the battle but the Gondorian King's son took the ring and now had it.

This weighed heavily on Celeborn's heart. Now in his tent he ached and was so sore. He longed to just let his royal duties disappear and just fall asleep and dream of being in his wife's dear arms.

He slowly and carefully took off his armor. Looking closely you could see the red tinting his beautifully carved armor. He laid them aside and painstakingly washed the blood from his silver armor. Each piece with love and care.

He remembered the day he had received this set of armor.

Flashback:

Galadriel smiled at her beloved husband. He had recently recovered from an attack against kin slayers. They had nearly killed him but he in the end defeated them and successfully only knocked them unconscious. They were then given trial and told not to go anywhere near other elves an exile from all of their kin. This was the worst punishment they could ever receive.

Galadriel had stayed by her beloved's side till he woke. She also wanted to give him something for not killing those who would not have returned the favor.

When he awoke he was met with a gentle kiss to his lips. Galadriel made sure he got well. Not long after he was up and walking around again, Galadriel brought him to a glade in the golden wood and elves brought out the most beautiful set of armor and swords, knives and daggers that he felt like an elfling at his coming of age birthday all over again.

He turned to his beloved and kissed her full on the lips and held her. She hid her face into his neck.

"You shouldn't have my dearest."

She murmured into his neck, "But I wanted to, you deserved it after the honorable thing you did for those poor elves."

"I could never have killed them my dear." He said putting his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but all the same is it not alright for a wife to give her husband a gift?" Artanis asked looking up at him.

"It is perfectly fine."

The moment had been perfect.

End of flashback.

Celeborn sighed that had been only days before his wife took the ring Nenya to guard and to control. That was the very last time that his wife did such a kind and wonderful thing for him.

"I know she is busy with this ring and all but could she not spare but 10 min. to tell me that she loves me?"

He thought bitterly.

After putting his armor away looking in the mirror at himself, there was blood on his side that was seeping through the linen clothes that he wore. He carefully and slowly pulled the top tunic off and looking again found that more blood stained his upper body. After taking off his protective guard he was on the glittery silver tunic that he wore underneath the iron/mithril. (It being not as strong as pure mithril caused Celeborn to be injured at all. If you were wondering)

He finally took off the final tunic and the gaping wound seemed to glare up at him from the mirror. The wound was about 2 inches long and was bleeding freely. He sighed and grabbed some rags from the bucket for cleaning (That hadn't been used yet) and wet them down and bracing himself began to wipe off the blood that covered his side.

He finally finished wiping the blood off his side and then tore one of his lesser white shirts as a bandage. He knew that he should go down to the healing tent to be healed but he hated to be poked and prodded as they decided what was the best thing to do to heal his wound.

So he would deal with the pain if it had to come to that.

He sighed again, and noticed that Haldir was walking towards his tent with a small plate and goblet. He grabbed up a robe and closed it up, then sat on the stool in his tent and waited for the elf Captain to arrive.

Haldir entered, slightly bowed and said, "My lord you have not eaten since the battle began, I have brought some sustenance so that you might break your fast."

"Thank you Mellonin."

He took up the simple stew and ate, his stomach now protested against him for having gone so long without food, or drink. He drank down the wine and handing it to Haldir said, "I wish to rest for a while, please, if you would take care of our preparations to return to the Golden wood center."

"I will do as you wish my lord, please rest well." He gave his lord a concerned look and ducked out of the tent.

Celeborn sighed, "Now if my own wife would notice then maybe I would be glad of this victory…yet loss."

He laid himself down on the hides, which was also his bed and soon his eyes became distant and they were grey and filmy showing that sleep had claimed this elf.

Krystal Fox: Well what do you think? I think that I did pretty well. I will have to have more of a plot soon but it is turning out pretty nice. I have many ideas for what to write. And you can give me more if you would like. So off we go….to concoct evil plans against elves. (authoress walks off cackling evilly and starts to write notes on her paper as evil thoughts pop into head) Yes I am crazy if you already hadn't noticed. But that is how I get and then I create


	3. Homeward Bound

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am again updating this story. I hope that you all like it. I must say that the more I write it the more ideas come to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 3 Homeward Bound **

Celeborn woke to the sounds of tents being taken down and horses being loaded with the wounded and the equipment. Blinking found that looking out the tent door saw that nearly every tent had been taken down but his. Groaning slightly as he sat up, winced as the wound in his side ached.

Haldir walked into the tent and bowed.

"My lord I have dissembled the camp all but for your tent and we wanted to let you rest."

"You could have woken me Haldir. I can get a lot more sleep when we get home." He said gathering up his armor and handing them to Haldir. He smiled and took his lord's armor out to his horse. Celeborn quickly got changed and then left the tent so that it could be dissembled. Each step the wound in his side felt like it was burning but he ignored it. He had had worse ones than this one before in battles in the forests that were now called "greenwood".

Stepping up onto his horse, Daro, waited for his Captain to come and tell him his plans to go home.

Haldir appeared soon enough, but at the moment was telling different elves what to do. Celeborn smiled, he always felt that if need be he could let this head elf in charge of things and he had nothing to fear to go wrong. He was proved right time and time again.

"My captain," he called out to Haldir. The elf walked over.

"Yes my liege."

"What are your plans for me?" He said with a cheerful smirk.

Haldir looked a little worried and said, "My Lord, I…um…I was planning on sending you with the most protected soldiers." from there he sped up his talking three-fold, like he was sure that Celeborn would argue against him. "Because you see there are still ors out there and I don't want you to get hurt cause then it would be my fault that you got hurt and your lady would be so upset…"

Celeborn held up a hand, dismounting pulled the younger elf into a hug.

"My young elf," he said pulling back and looking into Haldir's eyes. "I hold you in high esteem, I trust your judgment and will follow your decisions. Do not fear that I will be angry with you. I will go where you want me, because as of this time you are in command not me."

He smiled at the astonished elf; Haldir just realized that his lord has placed his life into his very hands and trusted him to care for it.

"Of…of course my lord." he said quietly feeling very proud and honored by what he had just been told.

Celeborn nodded mounted his horse again and then, rode to where the most armored and honor guard sat waiting. Haldir called out, "Soldiers, take him home."

They all went and rode off. Celeborn sighed, Haldir sometimes treated him like his father, unsure of whether or not to tell him what to do. He reminded him much of what Elrond also treated Gilead like. He smiled, Elrond seemed to be uncomfortable in his presence yet, and he respected him greatly.

"I will have to go and talk with him soon and find out what has transpired on his end of the battle." he said to himself. As he said the he unconsciously winced as his side wound stretched and pained him. " I pray to the Valor that 'she' won't notice this…then again she rarely notices anything about her husband anymore." He commented sadly to himself.

Hours later they arrived at the city, there were elf-maids crowding the streets waiting and wondering if one of their family, a brother, father, cousin might have died or lived. They cheered as they saw their lord riding strongly and proudly into the city. Though in the backs of many minds they wondered if their lady of the woods would come and great this victory and the welcoming home of their Lord.

The horses stopped at the base of the highest tree in the woods, their Celeborn dismounted and took his armor and weapons off the horse. He whispered good-bye to his horse and started up the tree steps to the top of this large mellorn tree. Each step up the tree made him all the more nervous and sad. For he hadn't seen his wife at the balcony of their tree waiting for him. He could just imagine where she was…her mirror gazing into it for hours on end.

When he reached the top found it to be empty, no wife to greet him. Sighing he went and put his armor onto it's stand and the weapons away into his weapon cupboard.

As he was just finishing this and getting ready to pour him a drink there sounded light footsteps running up the steps to the room. For a moment he hoped that it was his Artanis.

In an instant his daughter Celebrian came flying to his side.

He opened his arms for her and hugged her tight, even though it hurt his side.

"Ada, I was afraid that you would not return. There have been so many deaths, I feared that you might have been one of them." She snuggled into her father's arms.

"Oh my daughter I would return, I have you to take care of so how could I even think of leaving you." He said with some cheerfulness to his tone.

"What about nana?" She asked looking up at him.

Celebrian could tell sadness was creeping into his eyes at the thought of her mother. She was sad her nana and Ada had been slowly having a great divide between them. All because of rings.

Personally she wished to have killed Sauron with her own fist if possible because of the sorrows that it caused in her family.

"Your nana is busy elsewhere, I will see her later."

Celebrian could just hear the bitterness about her mother in his voice. She decided to change the subject. "Do you know if Elrond the half-elf has survived this terrible war?"

Celeborn smiled, "Aye daughter, he lives, and I am sure will soon be sending you letters again."

Celebrian blushed she thought no one knew of the two's secret contact letter to each other. Celeborn saw this and laughed, "Daughter, if I didn't know what you were doing or getting to know, what kind of ada would I be?" he said looking down at her.

She smiled and then reached up and pulling her ada's head down kissed his cheek. "You would have been a lesser one - but to you approve?" She looked nervous, cause many knew that Elrond was related to the kin-slayers that tried to kill her father many years before.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "One elf killing another does not betray the heart of a kin of him. I approve Celebrian, infact I soon plan on finding out what he plans on doing with this relationship."

She blushed again, hugging her father one last time said, "I must go ada, and I promised to help in the informatory with the minor injuries."

"Go then, and take care of those who are hurt and bring them some joy with your beautiful smile." Celeborn said shooing her out of the tree platform.

On the way down Celebrian thought, "Healing others to bring them joy yes, it's good and all that but what about you ada, will you be hurt too far for even me to heal?" She sadly looked up at her parents room and sighed. If only her nana would come and help cure her ada from this terrible sickness of sadness.

Over the next few days Celeborn fell into a sort of pattern, he would wake up, his wife already gone, go to the council and discuss the matters of the forest their plans for the future and matters that needed a higher court, himself, to decide what needed done.

After that he would have lunch with Celebrian, he would walk with her checking on many of the outposts of the city's limits then go to his office room and do paper work.

He buried himself with work.

The day before he had sent a letter to Elrond asking of the outcomes of his army and the armies about them. Today he received a letter back.

It was from a friend of Elrond, Erestor, who did much the paper work for Elrond.

Dear Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien,

I regret to inform you that Elrond has been grieving deeply.

During the battle with Sauron Gilead was killed. Elrond has

Regretted much and has been blaming himself for much of

What happened and the death of Gilead. You are one of t

He few elves who I know would help me in this matter. I

Have not been able to get him to eat or sleep. He is exhausted

And there is nothing I can do but drug his water to put him

To sleep. As another father-figure to Elrond I pray that you

Would come and help me in this matter. Elrond has been

Given all the command and power Gilead had before and

Yet he is in no condition to control.

I beg, my lord that you would come.

Cordially and respectfully yours,

Erestor chief counselor and friend to Elrond the half-elf.

He was disturbed by this news. Gilead dead! This was no good thing. He went to his men and told them to get ready to travel with him to the City of King Gilead. Then he went to find his wife, he had to at least see her once again.

He found her resting near her mirror. She was tired looking yet her eyes almost seemed glassy.

He reached out and touched her, "Artanis," she jumped and caused Celeborn to slip and crash to the ground. A pain laced along his side and pained him greatly.

"Great," he thought, "I've reopened my wound." He sighed and stood again.

Not touching his wife said, "Artanis, I am leaving to care for Elrond who is grieving." He sighed he had prayed this day would come but she had finally grown into the name he had given her when he first met her. Galadriel.

"Galadriel, I am leaving, I don't know when I am coming back and Celebrian is coming with Me." with that he turned and left.

Her eyes cleared a moment later and she looked around, she was sure that someone had said her name. Hm.. Maybe she had been wrong and it was another of her dreams coming to her. She sighed and went back to her mirror.

Celeborn went to the informatory where he knew that celebrian would be to get her. There she was just finishing an elf's wrapping. He stepped in and many of the not so wounded elves tried to stand and bow but he quickly motioned that they should stay down.

Celebrian looked up and concerned walked over, she saw that her father's brow was just the slightest tinged and his eyes very stormy.

"Ada what is it?"

He simply took her hands and said, "Gilead's dead."

She paled then started to shake, "Oh no! Elrond!" she quickly embraced her father not noticing the slight shiver in his frame from her tight embrace.

"yes, that's right, you and I are going to help him now come get your things ready we leave today." He said leading her out of the room. She nodded holding his hand and walking out with him.

Krystal Fox: I think that was a pretty good amount of story. I will probably do about this much again soon, I hope. If you were wondering Daro but earlier does mean stop in elvish but I couldn't resist I have a strange sense of humor when it comes to names. Hope that you enjoy the story. Till the next chapter T-T-F-N ( Ta Ta for now)


	4. Travel of the Heart

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am again updating this story. I hope that you all like it. I must say that the more I write it the more ideas come to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 4 Travel of the heart**

Celeborn was riding slowly behind his guards, his daughter at his side. He carried with him many herbs and healing ointments. "I hope these will help heal some of those with in the city of Gil-Galad (I spelled it correctly hoorah) and in the area." he thought looking at the city looming ahead of them.

He had very morose thoughts but, he was pushing them aside he had more problems to deal with at the moment. He was trying to push them aside so he could pay attention to the mission at hand. The Guard at the gate welcomed them and lead them through the city to where a winding staircase was and Glorfindel was just walking down.

"Welcome Celeborn and Celebrian, I would have Elrond at my side but he is too ill to get out of bed." Glorfindel said giving Celeborn a slight hug and Celebrian a kiss on the forehead.

"That is why we come, Lord Glorfindel. I bring healing that he might be cured of this ailment and all will be well again. Please show me where he is." Celeborn stated to the Lord

Glorfindel motioned for servants to take the supplies and bags they had brought to be taken to their rooms and led them through the hallways silently.

They past many murals of the Vala and of the stars of the sky and of Turin and so many other great people in their history, thus Simarillion book.

Once they got to a stair case and began to go up it showed carvings in the walls that showed swords and shields. This signified they were coming into an area where there was a very high lord. Glorfindel Stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to his guests.

"I must tell you, Elrond is heart broken, he hasn't left Gil-Galad's room since we returned from his funeral. He keeps muttering that it was his fault that he is dead then he goes further back and starts to blame himself for the choice his brother made be become a human and the loss of him." turning to them with tears in his eyes he said, "I just ask that you would be gentle with him as he has gone through much in this past few centuries."

Celeborn nodded knowing exactly how Glorfindel and Elrond felt walked into the room there across the room in the four-poster bed lay a black mop.

This black mop was a mess. The black hair messily was all over the pillow of the bed

Celeborn walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

Leaning over he whispered, "Elrond, wake up." the authority in his voice made him open his eyes revealing red tinted eyes from constant crying.

"What is wrong?" Celeborn asked even thought he knew what was wrong. He was doing this for a reason.

"You already know." He said in a bare whisper. As he tried to go back into the pillow with his face.

Celeborn ignored his daughter and the lord as they walked into the room but stayed on that side of the room. He reached down and putting the palm of his hand against Elrond's said, "Tell me. For I must know from your lips."

Elrond looked dully up at him and Celeborn sighed. "I know that a great person has died. I know he is at peace. I know that he would not want someone ruining their life over the lose of his own."

Then Celeborn grew quiet and just let the silence fill the room. He quietly sat there. His patience was very strong and he was told by friends that his patience was so good he could probably wait a Balrog to death and boredom from how long he could wait.

Silence.

It seemed to fill the room almost starting to crush Elrond.

He needed to talk, he needed to hear a voice.

Looking up at Celeborn saw in his eyes a gentle and quietness that only came from a father who truly loved their child. He could see the love that Celeborn even felt for him as he lay there in self pity.

He moved then felt it come all the harsh tears that he had been holding back since he had seen Gil-Galad die cam gushing forth.

Celeborn held the younger elf as he sobbed his heart out. He held him as he would his own daughter. He rocked him and then began to speak soothing words to him. After a time, Elrond was now asleep in the arms of this lord looking for once in a great while peaceful.

None knew of what he had done for this elf that he might have peace.

Celeborn gently laid him back down and rising went to the others in the room and spoke.

"Glorfindel, any wounds that have not been treated yet it would be wise to treat them now when he can not feel what is being done." as glorfindel went to get some ointments he turned to his daughter and taking her hand led her to the bed and a chair beside it.

"Celebrian, I know you love him." she blushed and looked down, "I would have you care for him and show him that there are others in this world that would have him live when he wakes. For he needs to move on and in my heart I feel that you are the one to do this."

She nodded and turning brushed some of the hair in Elrond's face to the side and sat there brushing his hair smiling.

Celeborn smiled and left, he needed to get out of there and soon, because of what energy he had now lost he was in a desperate straight. He had used his powers to take all the negative feelings that was making elrond sad and distraught out of him and onto himself. He was tired he was worn and he was hurt.

He blindly made his way down the hallway only to be bumped into by glorfindel who was returning to the room with a healer and the salves and herbs for wounds large and small.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Glorfindel was not looking where he was going and headed straight into Celeborn who after being collided with fell to the ground further hurting his throbbing side.

Celeborn made out a small groan and the began to get up again.

"I am so sorry Celeborn I didn't mean to hit you.I should have been paying attention." Glorfindel said helping the other Lord up.

"It's alright" Celeborn said graciously.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Glorfindel noticed that Celeborn had winced as he stood up and straightened. He was suspicious but thought maybe it was because he was tired from the journey.

"I am simply tired." Celeborn stated.

The golden lord nodded and turned to the servant and said, "please show lord celeborn to his room that he might rest and relax from his journey."

The servant nodded and walked off leading Celeborn to his room.

Glorfindel watched and found that Celeborn seemed to be favoring one side more than the other side. He was immediately suspicious something was wrong and he would find out by all the Vala.

-------

Far away in Lothlorien Galadriel (as she is called now) was again at her pool. There she was looking into the pool and saw the waters change. It took form and revealed her husband once again. This time it showed him in great distress, his face scrunched up in agony, and a sad look on his face.

It showed their daughter happily sitting with Elrond who was laughing and then Celeborn appeared again. This time it seemed as if he was asleep because his face was relaxed but she could then read what was wrong them the easiest.

He was poisoned, and it was slowly working away through his body causing him to die a slow and torturous death.

Krystal Fox: How's that for a cliffy? I think that it is very good. I just need to do it more often.


	5. Heart Strings

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am again updating this story. I hope that you all like it. I must say that the more I write it the more ideas come to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 5 Heart Strings **

Glorfindel quietly sat there it had been three days now and Elrond was well on the road to recovery. Celeborn would see him every day and treat in such a fatherly way that Elrond would melt under the love given to him.

Celebrian was constantly at Elrond's side, caring and bringing him books, food and talking for hours.

Glrofindel was now listening to Celebrian talk with Elrond.

"So, how are you feeling today Elrond?" She asked as she washed the unbandaged wound on his wrist. Elrond looked fondly upon her .

"I am doing well, but I can see no reason to why you and that puppy guard (Glorfindel Glared) over there will not let me be free of this bed." Elrond looked at the outside world longing to be out among the trees.

"Oh dear Elrond, You must realize that you were on the very gates of Death. How could we possibly let you go near them again?" She said with almost tears in her eyes remembering what he had been like. "I would not have you like what you were before." She stated before looked down at his wrist.

"I am sorry, Celebrian. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said softly grasping her wrist gently as she had rested it upon his other hand.

Glorfindel smiled and rose to leave the two in their own peaceful world. "They will be a wise and beautiful couple." he thought as he left the room and headed down the hallway.

He walked into the main hall room where several servants were conversing with Erestor who was holding white sheets in his hands that were covered with red.

"Erestor, what has chance happened that you hold dirtied sheets?" HE said almost amusedly as he eyed the sheets.

Erestor let Glorfindel have one of his very famous glares and said, "This is not a laughing matter Glorfindel. These sheets are covered in blood not dye or tomatoes.."

Glorfindel's good mood vanished and he asked, "Where did they come from?"

Erestor looked straight into Glorfindel's eyes and as the other servants shifted nervously he said, "These sheets came from one of our guests rooms, from Lord Celeborn of Lotholorien's bed."

The Golden Lord stared flabbergasted at this fact that had been revealed. If the Lord of Lothlorien's sheets were red with blood it could only obviously mean that he was bleeding and he was wounded somewhere on his body and wasn't telling any one.

"This means all this time he has been caring for Elrond he himself has been severely hurt." Glorfindel stated and Erestor nodded.

The two elves looked at each other then out the window as they saw Celebrian hugging her father and joyfully telling him of Elrond's recovery all the while Celeborn was looking quite healthy and happy. Though he was hiding from the world something beneath.

Far away Galadriel was sitting in her bed room looking around. She saw the items around the room. Her husband's extra knives and swords, recent work of fixing some arrows and a single red rose and was old and dried sitting on top of the desk. IT looked ancient yet it still had it's same smell, gentle garden and Celeborn. He always smelled of the garden you would never know that the great lord and warrior of Lothlorien was an avid gardener.

Flashback:

Artanis looked everywhere, She couldn't find Celeborn. Her brother had said that he was last heading behind the castle (this is in I think Melian's Girdle, please correct me if I am wrong, I have been in the past.)

"What could he be doing back there? " She asked herself. All that was back there was the castle gardens.

She had met Celeborn and thought him a stubborn and proud elf, but later found that he was very humble and caring, not accepting the credit for things that he most likely should have but then gave it to another.

She looked around, these gardens were all so very beautiful. They seemed to reflect the very gardens that were in Valinor.

She passed several large apple trees and a pear and cherry, then came to the part of the garden she always thought was the most beautiful. It had flowers of exotic taste all over and vines and ivy twisting round the seats and stone figures. It almost seemed as if it could be alive. It was so beautiful!. She sighed then heard sounds.

They sounded like the scraping or digging of earth and the dumping of dirt upon the earth. Heading in that direction thought, "Perhaps the gardener knows if Celeborn has been this way."

She rounded the corner and found that a silver haired elf was digging into the earth by a beautiful flower bed with a rose bush waiting to be planted.

"Excuse me…." She trailed off as the elf turned and revealed that the elf she thought was the gardener was Celeborn.

"Yes, my lady Artanis? Is there something you want?" He said with much grace and fluidness.

"You're a gardener?" She asked him as she came closer.

Celeborn looked down at the rosebush and all the flowers and trees around him. Then walked towards her, "Yes my lady I am. I have loved nature since I was young and decided to make it an even better place."

Artanis blushed. She saw now that he was closer up he had some dirt on the side of his face.

Celeborn looked at her and said, "Though I am sure that you would love to know more of my secrets I do not think that you came to me to find out if I was a gardener or not. What was it Aranis?" he said with all seriuosness.

"Oh," she said blushing further, "I came to ask you if you would like to go riding for a while with my brother and I after lunch." She then looked at the ground for she felt herself warming up a whole lot as she looked at Celeborn.

Celeborn smiled as he looked down at this beautiful elf-maid, "I would be honored to go riding with you and your brother, just I must finish this planting or this poor rose bush will be left here crying bitter tears."

Curious Artanis asked, "How can a plant cry bitter tears?"

Celeborn looked up from lifting the plant into the hole he had dug and said, "You mean you can't hear it."

"hear what?"

"The plant, talking to me."

"No, and that plant is not talking." She said indigently.

"hm" he said softly. After carefully lowering the rose into the ground he added some water then filled the hole in and patted down the ground around the rose so the rose would be steady. Rising he dusted dirt off his leggings and robe then walked over to Artanis.

"Would you like to see…no hear what this rose is saying?" Celeborn asked.

She looked at him as if he had grown another eye or something. "How can you listen to a plant?"

He sighed in exasperation, "If you would let me I can show you." He said tossing it arms in the air the more she seemed to not trust him.

"Do you trust me Artanis?" he asked suddenly whirling on her.

Artanis startled jumped and then cautiously said, "I do."

"Then for once, don't ask me questions and just let me show you…okay." He said with a hand out.

She thought for a moment then gave him her hand. He gently pulled her to his side and mindful of the dirt on his clothes just held her hands. Within a few min. Artanis had then been ordered to close her eyes. She did, then she heard something, a soft laughing, no talking…what was that?

She nearly opened her eyes again when she heard Celeborn at her ear whisper, "Don't open your eyes, just listen."

Then she heard it, laughing. Talking. "Oh you silly maid, of course I can talk, Celeborn you should tell her that she is ridiculous and silly. (laughing ensues) some times I think elves think that only things on two legs can speak. (laughing ensues again.) "

Then Celeborn pulled her along, she opened her eyes and looked at Celeborn confused. She had had a very unique experience and now where was Celeborn taking her.

"Celeborn, where are you taking me?" She asked slightly dazed from what she had heard.

"Why to go riding with your brother of course." He said leading her away from the gardens towards the stables.

End of flashback.

Galadriel sighed, now she realized how deeply she missed those little moments with her husband. "I wonder how long he will take before he returns home?" she thought, "What if he doesn't come home?" She shivered.

She needed to do something. But she couldn't leave Lothlorien for fear of revealing where Nenya was kept. She shivered, here she was trapped in a forest and her husband out side it and she wasn't doing a thing because…because….wait, she looked around, even if she was forced to stay there didn't mean that she couldn't send someone for her to Celeborn to help him safely make it home!

Rising went to her door and called for Haldir's brothers. (Help I have forgotten what their names are and my brother has stolen all resources of mine at finding this information. Please help! I need their names for the next chapter.)

Krystal Fox: thanks so much for reading this story. Hopefully I will update the next chapter soon. And just a reminder if you forgot, I am desperately in need of the names of Haldir's brothers. I really need their names for the next part of my story. Again thanks.


	6. Heart Song

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am again updating this story. I hope that you all like it. I must say that the more I write it the more ideas come to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 6 Heart song **

Rumil and Orophin stood before their Lady they had never seen her this distressed since her own relatives tried to kill her husband.

The brother's exchanged looks, something was wrong for her to seem so troubled and they were worried whom it might concern.

"Guards," Galadriel said to the twins, "I give you orders to go to the city of Gil-Galad and there you will find my husband, I ask that you tell him I need him as soon as he can leave. If he does not come immediately try and persuade him to come. For I fear for my Lord's safety while in that city."

She paused and looked at them with her piercing look, "Make all actions to keep him safe. Now go."

They bowed and left to gather their gear for this journey. On the way down the brothers talked.

"What do you think that the Ladyship is so worried about?" Rumil asked his brother.

"I wouldn't know, I can only think that it might have something to do with that mirror she pours over day and night forgetting to world she lives in." Orophin said quietly.

"Aye, I agree." Rumil said as they both fell silent. They were concerned yet confused at the mission they were to accomplish.

IN the city at that time, Glorfindel was once again found and brought to Erestor who silently held up the bloody sheets again. The two sighed.

"I will have to go and speak to Lord Celeborn, for surely it would have healed by now had it been a wound from battle." Glorfindel said shaking his head at all the blood on the sheets.

"Aye, it would have. By now most of our soldiers have recovered from their wounds, including Elrond. He has now been up and about a little for the past couple days, walking short distances with Celebrian and Celeborn but his sheets have only had small spots of red. NEVER this much!" he said with great emphasis.

"I will go and speak with my lord Celeborn." Glorfindel headed out the door to find the wounded lord. He searched his rooms found that they were empty and the garden seemed then the only likely place. The Golden Lord seemed to like it in the gardens a great much so he would check there.

In the garden sat Elrond laughing as Celebrian had just finished a flower crown and had placed it upon his own head. He looked so comical that he couldn't help but chuckle. They both heard him and turned, they both then blushed as they were found in very close quarters within each other's arms.

"Well, lovebirds," Elrond blushed brighter, "I am wondering where is the Lord Celeborn? I have great need to speak to him."

"Oh, my lord, my father went for a walk outside the city, something about it being stuffy in here or something, wanting the fresh air of the wild." Celebrian said with a soft voice blushing even more.

Glorfindel nodded, and then just before he left the room he turned and said, "You know lovebirds you really should save that kind of intimacy for the wedding night." He said smiling.

The two, if possible, blushed an even brighter red at what Glorfindel had suggested.

He laughed; remembering is many experiences with maids in his youth. They were many but he wasn't interested in any relationship he was right now concerned for a lord who seemed to not be healing… "By the way," he thought to himself, "Where is that lord?" He said starting to head out to the gates to look for him.

Celeborn was walking along the wall of the city and was enjoying the birds and sweet air, or rather trying to. It seemed that every single time he went to take a breath it seemed to be stolen from his mouth. Finally at the peak of the hill he looked out over the plains and hills, it was so beautiful. There were people getting their harvests planted and did so in safety for the first time in many years.

He smiled; it felt good to know that evil was delayed but a bit more. He sighed then winced. If only his life could be as easy as that.

"My side is not healing." he thought looking out at the many young elves and men working in the fields, "It can only mean I am slowly dying."

He had even used Elendil's (I think that is right for Elrond's father?) herbs of king's foil weed to try and help it. It definitely had gotten rid of the poison but the would was not closing correctly. It seemed to want to just fester and cause him pain, as if his very life force knew that he had no reason to keep going on so was doing to final step for him.

He blinked, and shuddered as he watched the world go tipsy-turvy for a moment and then still. Celeborn knew that soon, if he wasn't healed he would either die there on middle earth or he would have to leave for the grey havens and peace.

Then he heard it, what was it? Turning saw three large orcs; they looked battle worn as if they were tired yet the hatred for manflesh had yet to be driven out of their minds. To them this was a being close enough to man flesh that they should suffer for them.

Celeborn looked frantically around for something that he could defend himself with. There was nothing. The only thing he could do would be to run, in his condition it would only make it worse. But what were his choices? To die, or run and be hurt more but then be healed?

He would run. Turning on his heel ran with all that was in him that he might escape these Saruman orcs.

Celeborn ran over rock and hilltop, down he went, he stood then took off again. The stitch in his side grew and it pained him more. All of a sudden he felt an arrow pierce into his shoulder, he fell, and lay senseless not seeing the orcs approaching.

In the fields the men and elves had seen the swift flight of the golden lord and seen his attackers. Hoards of angry elves and men charged to save the lord and friend. The orcs not paying attention to the fact that they were soon to be slaughtered took up a sword and slammed it down into the body of the elf lord, pleased that he was successful in killing on more elf. Then with a pitchfork held by a man the killing orc died immediately and the other two were fell upon by the enraged elves.

After assuring that the orcs were dead they looked upon the wounded elf.

"He has it bad," one of the men said.

"Yes it will be surprising that he survives," another said.

All looked on in sadness as the carefully removed the sword pinioning the elf to the ground. Then making a pier quickly headed off to the city to get the help of the healers.

At that very moment in Lothlorien Galadriel felt her heart constrict. As if it knew of the horrible event that had just occurred. Her heart ached and she went to the bedside and for the first time for centuries, wept her heart out. The tears wetting the pillow.

Krystal Fox: I know the story is slow but slow stories always come to a good end, hope you liked it so far.


	7. Mission :Failed

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am again updating this story. After this story I am off to Europe to see Castles and Guilitines, dances and towers. (Okay maybe not Guilitines.) Anyways I am going to have a lot of fun. But I will so miss all of you and my friends as I am off on my own having the time of my life. Oh I am sorry for making you feel down. (Maybe.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 7 Mission : failed**

"Celeborn," a beautiful voice spoke to him, "Celeborn, Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

The voice seemed to fill the air and cover him as it spoke, "I am Vaire the weaver."

Celeborn gasped. Then in the haze he could distantly hear voices crying and pleading but they were far enough away that it was just a buzzing.

Then as he looked up gasped again, there around him were three powerful beings. Mandos, Vaire, and looking very terrifying on his throne Manwe.

"My lords and lady." He said bowing and kneeling before these beings of Ilvutar.

"Young Celeborn," Mandos asked, "Why are you searching for death?"

"I am worn out, my lord, my daughter has no more need of me and my wife is oblivious to me anymore."

Mandos almost chuckled, but Manwe's look silenced him.

Vaire went to him and said, "Your time is not yet over, but you may wait here for a time."

Looking at Manwe to make sure she was doing what should be done, he nodded, a calm feeling about him as he listened for words from his Lord.

Far from Celeborn's mental mind but very near his physical body stood Erestor and Glorfindel.

"What is going to happen? How will this be solved? What will we tell his family?" Erestor spewed from his lips as he started to worry over all that was going to be happening.

"He is in terrible shape can't be woken.." He was silenced with Glorfindel's hand on his mouth.

"Friend, stop worrying…I feel that if Ilvutar wants him home he will take him and then there is nothing we can do. But if he is to live then he will." Glorfindel said softly.

Erestor hid his face in the Golden warrior's shoulder letting all his many worries fade just for a little bit as he relaxed into his friend's caring arms.

A few hours later Celebrian found out what happened and came running down the hall with Elrond fearful of what she was going to find.

She saw the healer talking with Erestor and Glorfindel she sped up.

"Where is he?" She said breathless having run from nearly half-way across the city.

Glorfindel took hold of her hands, "Are you sure you want to see him?" The concern in his eyes frightened her.

"Yes, I must." She said sure of herself.

They led her into the room where her father lay. There he had bandages covering his upper body, his shoulder and a cool cloth covering his head. A maiden sat there replacing it every so often.

She stood in shock at the sight before her, she also saw that red tinted in certain areas between the bandages. Her father was hurt bad.

"What are his wounds?" she said letting Elrond hold her.

"He has three broken ribs, one punctured lung, a arrow wound in his shoulder, a very bad concussion and a wound that has been festering for quite a while." the healer said quietly as he spoke.

"A festering wound?" She said looking quizzically down at her father. "He couldn't have gotten a wound a while ago…unless…oh no…"

They all looked at the tears in her eyes and knew. All this time probably even from when he first left the battle field he probably still had the wound and found no time in caring for everyone else to take care of it.

Elrond felt guilty, maybe if they hadn't of come to help him they might have noticed Celebrian's father's wound sooner and gotten it taken care of.

The healer saw the look on Elrond's face. "don't go blaming yourself young elf, nither shall you blame yourself young elf-maid. From what I can see this festering is only a continuation of years of steady yet unnoticeable fading. Your father didn't leave a wound untended he simply saw no need to care for it, since he must think that he will die soon. There is no easier words by which to say it."

Celebrian in her shock became to weep, falling on her knees by her father sobbed, holding her father's hand begging him not to go. "Ada…please…don't go…I still…need you. Please don't go."

Those sobs filled the room and Elrond knelt beside her and put an arm around her to keep her grounded.

Just approaching the city was Rumil and Orophin. They were cheerfully greeted by the gate guards who then told them where they thought their Lord Silver Tree was staying.

They thanked him and went inside. A maid hearing who they were looking for took them down the long hallways and led them into the healing wing.

_Brother, why is she taking us into the healing wing? _Rumil questioned as they followed the maid.

_I don't know, it seems that she knows where she is going, maybe Lord Celeborn is here helping with some wounded, you know how he likes to help out healing like his daughter does. _Orophin tried to reason.

They both had a bad feeling about this all. They were led to a room where the maid entered and returned with Glorfindel of the Golden Flower.

He seemed surprised to see them. "What brings the Lorien guard to this city?"

"My lord we bring a message to Lord Celeborn from His Ladyship." Orophin said.

"I am afraid he is unable to receive the message." He said sadly, motioning them to follow him.

They all entered the room he had just left and found the heart wrenching scene unfold before them.

Rumil and Orophin saw their lord on a bed unconscious.

"Guards what was the message the Galadriel has sent to her husband." Glorfindel asked as he saw the horror on the Lorien guards faces at their Lord's pain.

In Lothlorien Artanis/Galadriel was thinking a time long ago when she knew that she was in love with the Prince of Doriath, the elusive Celeborn and how she nearly lost him.

Flashback:

The morning was beautiful, but not so beautiful for Artanis, she had done something stupid.

Celeborn had finally opened up to her and they had become friends only for her to break his trust with some cruel words.

"Celeborn, you are nothing but a Stubborn, stuck up, insolent, uneducated Sindarian Elf who should never be allowed into Valinor."

Celeborn had looked at her with pain filled eyes and said, "If that is the way you feel. But I leave you with this, remember, trust is something that is earned and not easily given, but can be easily destroyed and not easily regained."

Then he had stood and calmly and stoicly walked away.

She had hurt him deeply but he had not retaliated, which gave him he victory at once for restraining himself from hurtful words.

She rose and went to speak with the Queen.

"Your majesty, I am wondering Where is the Lord Celeborn? That I may speak with him."

The Queen looked at her and smiled, "I am afraid that he is off at the border given the monthly border check, he should be back this evening with your brother Fingon. They will most likely show at the evening meal."

Artanis nodded and bowed and left.

That evening though didn't turn out as was planned, when everyone was seated and the meal was about to start, the main doors were flung open by two blood covered soldiers, Artanis' brother walked in carrying a slender form, it's hair a silver.

Fingon knelt before the throne and said, "Your majesties, please forgive my intrusion."

"Pray tell what has happened," King Thingol asked.

"We were searching the border when evil creatures from the north came almost searching for something, I was startled and Celeborn acted quickly he ordered everyone up into the trees. I was dumbfounded, I couldn't move. For I heard from their evil lips the name of my father. They were searching for him. In my shock I didn't realize how close they were to us, and how alike I look to my father." He paused as he gently put the bloodied Celeborn down on the healer's cot that had been brought forward. "He jumped from the tree's safe arms and grabbed me only to demand the trees to pick me up. Before I could blink I was in his position in the trees watching as he was surrounded by these creatures of darkness. The other elves were immediately firing arrows to save their Captain, but it didn't help they attacked him and once they realized that it wasn't me or my father they left….My Lord…if it hadn't been for me he would not of been wounded." Fingon looked guiltily down at the ground. Tears forming that had not been there before.

Queen Melian rose and enveloped the younger elf in her arms and said, "Not all things are your fault, sometimes it was meant to happen. So do not blame yourself, he is alive, he will become well again. Now eat, and then rest. You have had a hard and tiring day." She led him to one of the tables and motioned one of the servants to give him all he needed.

Going back to Celeborn she knelt and held his hand. A cry of fear was given, She looked up her daughter Luthien, Celeborn's cousin stood in the doorway.

"What has happened to Cele?" She asked hurrying over.

"He is wounded but he will heal. Would you stay by his side till he wakes?" Melian asked her daughter.

Luthien nodded and picked up her cousin's hand and softly spoke to him.

Late that night when Celeborn had been moved to the Healer's wing Artanis went to see him.

Luthien saw her and smiled, then let her be alone with her cousin.

"I will be with the healer's in the other room." Luthien said with a knowing smile.

Artanis sat down by the man she loved, then picked up his hand and kissed it.

"Celeborn, I am so sorry. I did not mean those cruel words I spoke. It was out of anger that I spoke them." she just sat there a moment not knowing what else to say only to have her hand squeezed and eyes clear.

"And dearest Artanis, I forgave you the moment those words left your mouth." Celeborn said eyes settling on her.

She smiled and kissed his hand, bringing it to her face.

End of Flashback.

She sighed, she had been ignoring her husband these many years and now she knew that she would pay for it. _Whatever could be wrong with her, She was now exactly what she called her husband those many years ago. _

She Sighed and went to her mirror.

There she sighed and filled it with water and looked. The waters slowly changed swirling colors than a figure appeared, it showed great weeping and her daughter, weeping over a body dressed in funeral clothes. Everyone there was sad and tearful.

"What could this mean?" She said quietly to herself, fearful of the answer.

Then it changed to watching her daughter being tortured by orcs and Elrond weeping in sorrow, the pain of it was growing and she watched as more of those she knew were having sorrow. She pulled herself away from the mirror and gasped. Realizing that she was crying, long trails of wet tears flowed down her face.

Looking at the heavens cried, "What am I to do?" She stood there weeping in her sorrow.

Galadriel walked through her city, she saw the limping warriors from the recent battle, the friends helping them along. The tears of those who were going somewhere with remembrance flowers to place on their graves.

All of this seemed to her fresh and new, as if a window had been cleaned of all the dirt and you could now see through it.

There were her dear friends, neighbors and subjects, all dealing with the recent loss of those dear to them.

"I can't let Celeborn die," She said to herself, "They and I would never survive the sorrow."

She went to her council chamber and along the way found Haldir, frantically trying to get everything done, for he had taken his Lord's place while he was away.

"Halir," she called.

He turned and nodded, "Yes Milady."

"I want you to come with me, I have plans on how to save Lothlorien." She said sorrowfully.

Haldir raised his head and smiled, _Finally, my lady has awakened to the truth around her. _

Galadriel looked at him with an eyebrow raised, she had heard that thought.

Haldir blushed, looking down.

"No need to be ashamed of what you think, You are right," He looked up startled that his proud lady would admit this, "I have been ignoring my duties to Lothlorien. I shall now put these things to right. Come we have much to be done."

Haldir nodded and followed relieved that all their _troubles_ were drawing to an end. (So he thought.)

Manwe looked down at this younger being and smiled.

"Celeborn, you have gone through much. You have shown your mettle time and time again. I ask you again, show it again by agreeing to go back…no matter how much it hurts."

Vaire smiled up at Manwe, he had spoken wisely. Looking at he silver haired elf in her arms, brushed his hair from his face and said, "Silver Tree, you are your very name. An item of silver is beautiful but it shows its true metal when it is melted down and formed. Imagine this as a time of melting to be formed into something more wonderful"

Mandos then spoke up, "Celeborn, you time is not yet done for if it was, I would have your rooms and home ready, but it is not. So you must wait awhile, for who wants to live in a half finished home?"

Celeborn looked up at the Lords and Lady before him and sighed. He didn't want to leave this perfection to go back to the pain he had been living. They were giving him the choice, the decsion was his, now he had to choose.

Krystal Fox: Cliffy! Aren't I bad? I go and write a chappie and then after a little while make it a cliffy. I am so cruel. Anyways I hope to update when I get back from Europe.


	8. Spiraling between

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here I am finally updating this story once again. I hope that you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 8 Spiraling Between**

Glorfindel stood there in the midst of everything and saw the sorrow but knew that they needed to separate from this sorrow or they too would fade. He would not let more than one elf fade; the one was beyond his help.

"All of you out of this room now!" He said with the Command of his nature.

Everyone jumped at the harsh tones, then in shocked movements moved and obeyed.

"Celebrian, go to the kitchens and get something to eat and drink, Elrond go with her. Rumil and Orophin, I want you to go to the guardhouse tell them I sent you there to train. All the healers can stay here and care for Celeborn and I will guard this door…"He grabbed Erestor's wrist as he headed out the door almost pushing everyone out.

Once everyone headed their separate ways Glorfindel took his friend and looked him in the eyes. Looking the Golden Lord saw that in his dark friend's eyes was great sorrow.

"Erestor, look at me."

The elf looked up at his friend, and the tears began to gather.

"Erestor, listen, none of this was your fault, every time someone gets hurt and it might have been in your power to stop it you blame yourself, STOP IT! It's not your fault. This was probably going to happen even if you had tried to stop it. Celeborn has probably been suffering for years emotional pain and now it is also physical so stop treating yourself as if you are the Lords of the Vala who can change these things…"

Pulling his friend in to a hug started to tear up himself. But still remained composed.

Rumil and Orophin headed down to the guards houses and there they met with the captain of the guard. He took them to the back yards and set them to working with the younger elves learning so that they might put their minds on something else.

_Rumil, _Orophin said_ what is going to happen to our Lord? I mean think about it, if he dies then our Lady will never forgive herself and then we will loose her too._

Rumil paused as the youth he was training caught his breath for a few min. _its very possible brother, but I would rather not think about it. _

Orophin nodded and went back to work with the elf he was helping in training.

_Brother we will just have to wait till our Lord awakens or another means to this probable arises._

Rumil said speaking to his brother's mind.

Haldir was riding through the woods; he had a feeling that as he rode through the woods nearing the city that despair and darkness was settling over the land.

_What could be wrong? It seems as if all the trees are beginning a mourning song for some one but that means an immortal is dying but who? _Haldir paused and then a thought occurred to him, _What if it is my Lord Celeborn? By the Vala I pray that it is not so…._

Earlier that day he had been helping the Lady Galadriel put all the officials in to their places so that the Golden Woods would be again have some order, then after a long day the two had seated together and She spoke to him.

"Haldir, I have great need that you do something for me." She said gently, a sad calmness about her that frightened him.

"I would do anything within my power to serve you milady." He said with a nod of his head.

"That is what I thought." She said with tears in her eyes, "I can't go to Celeborn outside of these woods, for reasons I will not tell you. So, I am sending you to retrieve him with words from me, that he may come home and I may make amends." She said sorrowfully.

"As you wish, so I shall serve." Haldir said rising to get the necessary supplies for the journey.

"Oh and Haldir take a litter I have a feeling that something might be wrong."

"Yes milady." He said with out questions.

He was now within sight of the city not knowing what lie within the highest steeple.

Elrond was sitting with Celebrian in the kitchen trying to keep calm, but it wasn't working as he sat there staring at the flames he seemed to be drawn into some kind of trance by the flames.

"Elrond." a voice said from the flames.

He just sat there shocked, the flames spoke?

Then an image appeared before his eyes, "Elrond," it was the Lady Artanis.

"My Lady Artanis," he said kneeling.

Artanis looked at him sadly and said, "No dear elf, I am now Lady Galadriel, that name is no longer worthy for me. That though is not why I have contacted you. I am sending Haldir to you; he is bringing my words and a litter to carry my Lord husband home. I know what is wrong with him and only I can heal him but he must be brought to me since I can not leave these woods."

Elrond nodded mindlessly as she began to fade in to the flames.

Suddenly he was aware of Celebrian waving her hand in front of his face and calling his name.

"Elrond! Wake up! What is wrong?" she said frantically.

He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her, "I am alright Celebrian, your mother just contacted me, and she sends haldir to bring your father home."

"Oh." She said with surprise then realized that her wrist was still in Elrond's grasp. Elrond noticed her blush and looked her and the hand he held. Lifting her hand to his mouth kissed the back of her hand and said, "Dear one, we have much to accomplice before your Captain of the woods gets here."

"She smiled, "Then let's get to work."

Galadriel stood out on the balcony smiling at the work being done to help her woods, all was going along as planned all she needed was her husband at her side and all would be whole again.

She remembered the very first time that she met Celeborn…. So many years ago.

Flashback:

"Brother why are we fleeing our family? Again?" Artanis said in frustration.

"Because I don't want us to be associated with those elves who would go about and kill their own kin. That is why I am taking you and we are finding the dark elves in this area. When we find Queen Melian I will plead with her for sanctuary…what is that?" He said tilting his head listening to something.

"I don't know, let's find out," she said turning her horse towards the sounds.

They crossed a small stream and then saw a field of grass a clearing in the woods and a huge beast was fighting with some elves, the brother and sister could tell that they were the elves the sought, at least from that area.

They were fighting quite easily this gigantic beast; its tusks nearly ran one of the elves through.

Finally they noticed a silver haired elf coming up behind the beast, as they were so intent on watching they never noticed nor heard the elves that now surrounded them with spears and arrows pointed at them.

Ignoring the elves around them they looked up to see the sliver elf had jumped up onto the back of the beast and took his arrow to the beast's small brain.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the edge of Melian's Girdle?" One of the elves said harshly.

Another spoke to the other in a tongue that they did not know, then shrugged and looked behind them. The silver haired elf was walking towards them.

He spoke to the others in that same strange tongue and then shifted to the elvish that Artanis and Fingon knew.

"Who are you? Why do you come to these woods?" He said with a quiet yet stern way of speaking.

"I am fingon, and this is my sister Artanis." Fingon said showing the elves he had no weapons.

With no warning to anyone they watched the Silver haired elf fall to his knees. Two elves knelt beside him.

Artanis noticed that his eyes had gone glazed, "As if he was talking to someone," she said to herself.

The elf straightened himself up, and then turning to the two on horses said, "I am Celeborn, I will take you to the Queen." He said nothing more but what was needed.

When they arrived at the palace they were warmly welcomed by the King and Queen. Just as they were about to exchange pleasantries a squeal of laughter and joy came from the side of the room.

"Cele!" a dark haired girl went running over to Celeborn and nearly knocked him over if he hadn't been ready for it.

Without caring that the court was looking on the girl said, "Cousin where have you been? I missed you and what is this? You're bleeding! Shame on you, you got hurt!"

The Queen chuckled and then called, "Luthien, leave your cousin alone for a few min. I want to introduce you to some elves."

Then as if the entire face change appeared on her Luthien became and elegant and beautiful young lady and stepped up before the king and queen.

The queen turned to the guests and smiled, "this is my daughter luthien, and the poor elf that was mauled by her and also led you here is my nephew." she said motioning first to her daughter then to Celeborn, or where he had been.

"Silly elf," she said with humor, "He hates recognition for anything, now tell me of Valinor."

The brother and sister looked at each other and then told her all that they dared without gaining her hate.

End of flash back

Galadriel sighed, she loved him the first time she set eyes on him, but now she might lose him. She prayed that she wouldn't.

The Vala waited, they all knew that Celeborn would chose correctly just they needed to give him some time to think it over and give himself some courage to go back to the pain waiting for him.

The silver haired elf rose out of Vaire's arms and kneeling before Manwe and Mandos said, "My lords you know what is good for me and the future that I might have, is this the way you wish for me to go?"

"It is." Manwe said softly.

Celeborn looked up and met His eyes and was given understanding far beyond his years. Celeborn's celestial blue eyes clouded with wisdom beyond his years and looked down.

"My lords and lady, I acquiesce to your request, I will return and trust you to help me in my pain." He said this with painful tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You are indeed a wise one," Vaire said smiling, "Most would gawk at returning to the life pain you suffer from, but that shows us that wisdom of much shall be granted to you, but you must use it wisely and not frivolously. For you will be the voice of wisdom to all in that dark world."

Celeborn humbled by this gift bowed his head and their glory seemed to fade from him and those distant voices came back, but the pain but unbearable, it felt like a thousand tiny knives digging into his core. He groaned. He heard the healer's mumbling, or he thought they were mumbling, it was too painful to understand what was being said. As another wave of pain hit he let himself fall into the black oblivion that was waiting with open arms to take him away from this pain and give him true rest.

Out and around the Silver lord groan the healer's froze, the Lord groaned it meant he was just underneath unconsciousness only something that he desired most would wake him up. All they needed was to find what that was and get to him.

Krystal Fox: hope you liked the update I am sorry for waiting so long to do it, I have had to go to two funerals this past two weeks and they have worn on me, since they were both pretty close. One more than the other. Anyways I will try to update more often. If possible.


	9. Fight the good fight

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Updating again slow but steady but when I do go slow it makes good chapters and then the story will be beautiful in the end. I hope so anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 9 Fight the good fight**

The head Healer rushed to where the elves were congregating for dinner and pushed the doors open calling , "Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel stood and was ready. Looking his side saw Elrond stand also, "Hm," Glorfindel said to himself, "Maybe, just maybe."

Elrond then spoke, "If you bring news I will be the first to know, I have been lacking in my duties recently so I will now begin them."

The healer nodded and smiled, " As you say my lord." Bowing slightly.

Celebrian smiled up at Elrond as he stood there, he was finally out of mourning and taking control.

Glorfindel sat back down by Erestor and let Elrond take command. The brothers, Rumil and Orophin sat there quietly waiting for the healer's news.

"My lords and Lady, I bring good news, it seems that Lord Celeborn is nearly out of the coma. It seems that all he needs is some personal insintive to come back." looking at Celebrian said, "My lady it might only take you talking to him or his wife…I can only pray that it works."

Haldir just pasted the main entrance and they were being shown where to go from there. The guard led him up through the corridors and into a grand hall.

"Lords, and Lady." the guard said bowing, " Captain Haldir from Lothlorien." He motioned to Haldir.

Haldir entered the room and looked at the people around him, he hadn't seen such glum faces in a very long time.

"My lords and lady I am here on the request of The Lady of the Golden Wood. Since she can not come she sent me as an ambassador for her."

Celebrian rose and quickly ran over and greeted him. "It is so good to see you Haldir, how is mother?"

"She is well, she had recovered and is taking over her's and your father's duties in the woods."

Haldir said greeting her also.

Elrond rose and stood beside her and asked, "why have you come Captain? Surely this is not a friendly meeting?"

Haldir nodded, "I come for the Lord Celeborn, Lady Ar…I mean Galadriel desires to have him at home."

"That will be quite hard," Elrond said holding Celebrian's hand, "You see he was attacked while here and besides an earlier wound…" He stopped as he watched the Captain of Lothlorien's guard paled. "What is the matter Haldir?" He gripped the elf's shoulder.

Haldir knelt before Celebrian and said in soft tones, "My Lady please forgive me."

"what ever for?" Celebrian asked confused, she met the eyes of Elrond and he shrugged. Others had gathered around the three waiting.

"My lady I knew your father was wounded, it was in our battles nearly a month and a half ago. He took a blow that was meant for me…."

Flashback:

The Battle raged the orcs were winning, the dark clouds that kept them from burning and being in pain grew darker as the day passed. The field was strewn with the dead but the battles still raged.

Blood stained the ground as immortal and orc lives were snuffed out.

Haldir was on the upper hillside of the field fighting a horrid orc that was twice his size. The orc was wielding a huge ax, swinging it with the force of three grizzlies. All Haldir could do was jump and dodge the flying weapon. Several times the orc cut little strands of hair that slipped out of his warriors braids.

Haldir had been fighting these beasts over 24 hours like all the others of his kind. He had already lost two of his closest friends and nearly his brothers. He was on his last strength and praying it would end soon.

In a crack of lightning Haldir got distracted, it had been mere feet from him. He could feel the heat of the instant light. The orc took advantage and in something that Haldir saw in slow motion was a silver blur shoving a sword through it's heart. But wasn't quick enough to dodge the weapon coming at him, it hit his side and ripped flesh. Haldir shook himself found that it was his lord who had gotten wounded for him.

Haldir found that he was far enough away from his lord that Celeborn hadn't seen him there. The orc and his pal had crept up not upon Haldir but upon Lord Celeborn…..

End of flashback.

"My lady, I forgot that evening to send a healer to his tent and since then I see he must have not had it healed up again." He said bowing his head before her.

"Oh Haldir, don't blame yourself. It happened it is in the past. Now we must only look to the future and what we can do to help my father. You see Haldir, we will have to carry ada home because he is in a coma, and can't seem to get out." Celebrian said getting the Captain to stand up.

Haldir looked startled, "Lady Celebrian, it seems your mother's foresight has already solved that problem, she sent me here with a litter to carry your father home. I thought it strange at the time but it seems to have worked out for the better."

Celebrian smiled and looked up at Elrond, "would you help me get my father home?"

She said with much love in her eyes.

Haldir looked away at the intimacy of the couple. Glofindel snickered, Erestor smiled.

Elrond smiled and said, "Anything for you."

Glorfindel walked out of the room but said loud enough for them all to hear it, "lovebirds."

The pair blushed.

Rumil and Orophin ran to catch up with their older brother, "Haldir wait!" they called together.

Haldir turned and opening his arms pulled the two into a tight hug.

"Good to see my little brothers again." Haldir said kissing both of their foreheads.

They smiled and said, "What can we do to help."

"well, brothers, let's head over to the supply keeper and see what we need for our return journey home then I can send you on errands to get it all."

The brothers groaned and wondered why they went to ask their brother to help when they knew he would put them to work.

Meanwhile Celebrian went up to see her father as Elrond went about some preparations to send Celeborn and Celebrian home.

"Ada, if you can hear me I want you to know that I really love you and I don't know what I would do if you were to stay gone. I miss you…" She fell silent she knew that if she continued she would cry.

Celeborn listened, he could hear Celebrian talking to him but he just couldn't open his eyes or get that gray mistiness that seemed to stay wrapped around his brain and ability to wake up. The pain was still immense but he could bear it for the time being.

"My goodness I hope I don't get tortured like this for too long." Celeborn said to himself, "I can't stand the thought that I can hear but not respond." He decided he was going to try and communicate to his daughter that he was going to be okay.

Celebrian felt movement on the hand she was holding and looked down. The muscles in her father's hand were contracted as if they were trying to squeeze her hand.

"Oh ada, I just know you're going to be okay right now. Ada we are going to take you home to Mother and she is going to help you get better. You see I know she hasn't been treating you well and all that.." Celebrian said talking to her Comatose father.

"She's more observant than I give her credit." Celeborn said to himself again.

"Plus mother seems to finally notice all the trouble around her so I think this will do both of you good. Oh and daddy, I really do love Elrond. But I am sure you already know that."

Celeborn mentally smiled, "Oh yes I knew." He said to himself.

Galadriel sat on the perch of her balcony looking over the forest and saw the children playing in the grass below her, she remembered how children always loved Celeborn immediately and he loved them. Something about him caused an instant trust, even with the most cautious children.

She saw one of the older elves look up at her and smile.

The elf had the same color eyes as Celeborn when they clouded over. She remembered when she first learned why Celeborn's eyes glazed like that gray color and he lost control of his legs ever time it happened ….

Flashback…….   
Artanis was walking with her brother in the woods after a hunt with the elves and their captain Celeborn. They were stopping for a moment by a creek for lunch and talking.

"Remin," Celeborn called, "Let the horses go, they won't go far."

The elf nodded letting them graze on the field nearby.

Other elves lay blankets on the grass and the three sat down on one. Artanis watched as the hardened warrior, Celeborn, showed much grace as he elegantly laid out the lunch things for them. Her brother caught her eyes and said to her mind, "It seems that here they teach their men table elegance just as much as ladies."

Artanis nodded and looked back to what Celeborn was doing. He was pouring the strong dark elf wine. The siblings had found that they couldn't handle very much of this strong wine. Celeborn handed them both a small little bit of it so that they might only have a taste.

A distant relative of Celeborn, Remin, came over and said, "There is peace within the forest, can you feel it?" He asked them all.

Celeborn nodded understanding what was being asked. Artanis and her brother looked confused. They did not know what they were talking about. What did they mean Feel it?

Artanis asked, "What do you mean?"

Celeborn looked at them almost shocked. "You can no feel the hum of the trees the life beat of nature and the singing of her song?"

The two shook their heads in no as they had no idea what that meant. Remin sat down and said with a smile, "Well, you have the best teacher besides our Queen to show you have to hear it."

He motioned to Celeborn.

He brushed the compliment away and said, "Now, Would you really like to hear what we hear?"

Artanis curious nodded.

Celeborn reached across and picked up her hands then with his other scooped up her brother's.

"You must understand that we hear this all the time so it takes no effort at all. This will take energy from you in the process." He said looking at them with deep sincerity.

"Now look into my eyes and don't look away, or the moment will be broken."

They both looked into those blue/gray eyes and watched as they seemed to swirl and twist.

Suddenly they heard singing like that of the Vala in Valinor. Or the pure ones when the three trees still lived. Then they heard a heartbeat, it was faint but it seemed to fill the sky and cover them like a blanket of security.

Then when it faded they saw Celeborn smiling contentedly as he had fallen in to reverie of the moment."

End of Flashback.

Galadriel remembered how beautiful his eyes were as he melded with nature's song. She would see those eyes again. And she wouldn't take advantage of his love again. It was literally killing him and she was the cause of it. Hopefully it would be an uphill road from their next meeting so the broken bonds between the couple would be fixed.

Krystal Fox: Sorry for taking so long it's just I have


	10. Journey Home

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Onward and Forward is my saying. That is just what I am doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

Story Summary: Celeborn is constantly comforting Galadriel in her pains and discomfort with Nenya but has she ever noticed the pain that her beloved was in? Will she ever notice? Or will it become too late for her to help with out adding to it?

**Chapter 10 Journey Home**

They were going home. Orophin, Rumil, and Haldir all stood at the gates waiting for their Lord to be brought down from his room so that they might begin the journey home. It was hard to imagine that not long before this day he had journeyed here to heal another and now Lord Celeborn was being taken home to be healed himself.

"I see doves in the air. The animals feel our sorrow." Orophin stated as he looked out the city gate.

"Soon they won't be anymore. Lady Galadriel will take care of that." Haldir said softly as he looked up towards the guest rooms where their Lord was at the moment.

"We can only hope that we make it in time." Rumil said. "For the healer's did say he could lapse into a deeper sleep once again and never be returned to us."

"Pray to the Vala that we make it." Haldir said brushing his horses mane solemnly.

Celebrian stood beside her father and smiled.

"You're going home Ada, and you are going to have nana's healing. You two will make up and we will be like we were before happy and close family together in our joys, and sorrows." She held his hand and smiled again. She could just imagine what her mother and father's greeting words. Or she hope it was as he imagined.

She felt arms wrap her up from behind, she leaned back to find that Elrond had come up behind her and now hugged her.

"Hello there beloved." Elrond said kissing the top of her head.

"Hello there milord." She said wrapping her fingers around his arms.

"Today you leave." He stated quietly.

"Yes." She looked up at him and turning in his arms wrapped them around his neck and kissed him quite suddenly. He looked shocked for a second but then relaxed into the kiss, loving every moment of it.

Some one cleared their throat, looking over saw Glorfindel and Erestor standing there having witnessed their kiss.

Celebrian turned blushing red all the way to the tip of the ears. Elrond had enough gumtion to say, "Was there something you wanted."

Glorfindel with a cocky smile nodded, "Yes, I want to know when the babies are coming, so more of your kind can terrorize this world so that I can escape before than."

Elrond and Celebrian's mouth's dropped open at his suggestion.

Erestor smiled, "Actually dears, we are here for your father."

He stepped aside as six strong warriors walked in and carefully placed the High Lord on a gurney that had side handles for each one of the warriors. They picked him up and with the grace that is given to elves walked out of the room without even causing the smallest dip in the substitute bed.

Celebrian turned to Elrond as the room was being emptied. "I'll see you again won't I?" she asked.

"Of course you will and you will get many letters. For now I can't come see you but in time I will visit you and your parents in the Golden Wood." He said hugging her tight.

"I would love that….I must go. Till we meet again, Elrond Half-elf and keeper of my love." she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"I say the same to you." He said giving her a kiss also.

Together they walked towards the exit to part their ways.

In the Golden Wood Galadriel was sitting with a small company of elves waiting for their lord to arrive. As she sat there she saw a small piece of heather that looked like hair. Silver hair. She remembered the time she had taught Celeborn how to sing a picture and calm a frantic soul..

Flashback :

The battle was just finishing. Celeborn was wiping his sword when a soldier ran over and said, "My Lord, it seems the Lady Luthien followed us into battle and has been wounded."

His head jerked up and he demanded where. The soldier lead him through the death and carnage. Artanis and her brother watched with concern as they saw Celeborn actually looking worried.

"Something is definitely wrong." her brother said.

"Let's go see if we can help." Artanis suggested as they walked over. Then they both froze they saw the royal princess wounded on the ground.

Celeborn was frightened, this was a severe wound and it seemed that she most likely would not survive. His heart began to speed up and fear ravaged his mind. He didn't realize it but he was going into a sort of shock.

Artanis wasn't looking at Celeborn till her brother pointed at him. Celeborn was looking very pale, blood was on him everywhere but he was still trying to be the leader and it was costing him a precious amount of energy.

"He's going into shock sister. It must be stopped."

She nodded and let her brother take over the command of the healer's who were carefully sewing the princess back up.

She headed over to where Celeborn was and carefully putting her hands on his shoulders said, "Celeborn come with me."

He shook his head and then mumbled, "Can't…princess, hurt…" none of it really made sense.

She used her strength and pulled Celeborn to his feet and putting an arm over her shoulder walked him away.

Once they got at good distance away she sat him down and slowly untied his hard mithril armor. Once he was just in the loose tunic underneath the chain mithril mail she said, "Celeborn look at me." At first he didn't then she directed his eyes towards her and said, "Watch my eyes."

She began to sing softly in elvish.

Ngîl cennin eriel vi Menel aduial,  
Glingant sui vîr  
Síliel mae.

Ngîl cennin firiel vi Menel aduial,  
Dúr, dúr i fuin

Naenol mae.

In Celeborn's mind's eye he saw a beautiful tree of the Valinor. His breath was taken away and he was swept away by the beauty of the wonderful awe-inspiring scenery.

He watched as young elves played at the base of this tree and it's beauty struck him dumb. The sky shown bright with stars and then he saw the slow history of the destruction of the three trees. He felt tears running down his cheeks and the sorrow wanted to consume him.

Artanis smiled as she felt Celeborn's pulse slow down and a calming effect took place and helped him calm down.

Celeborn felt the gentle arms of Artanis holding him as his eyes cleared.

"What did you do?" he asked mesmerized by what he had seen.

"I sang you my memories and calmed your spirit." She said slightly embarrassed at how close this elf whom she loved was to her.

"Can you teach that to me?" He asked now curious. He leaned back and away from Artanis.

"I possibly could. I don't know I have never tried." She said blushing for no reason at all.

Celeborn took her hand and kissing the back of it said, "My lady you are a wonder to me and if you could try with me I would feel honored to try also."

She nodded, "I feel there is no harm in trying now is there?"

He shook his head, "None at all."

At that moment they heard Luthien calling, "Celeborn where are you?"

Gathering up his equipment and tying them together held out his arm and escorted her back to her brother. Once back with everyone else Luthien launched herself at Celeborn pleading with him to forgive her and remind her never to go to war again. Celeborn just laughed and picked her up the whole company headed back to the palace.

End of flashback.

The company with Celeborn neared the outer border of the Golden wood and were letting their guards down. None of them noticed the sure signs of orcs following them because all of them were glad to be home.

"Captain," the grotesque looking orc said, "scouting around those traveling elves I smell death…or soon to be death. They are carrying a body or something that is on the edge or going to die or live. What do you want to do?"

The huge orc thought for a moment. "We will attack them. You said earlier that they weren't paying attention to you?"

The other orc nodded.

"Well then we shall attack and retrieve this on the edge body and help it decide with way to go." He said with an evil smirk on his ugly face.

He stood facing towards the company of elves as they settled down.

Turning to his company he commanded. "We strike once the sky is all dark. Then we will have the advantage. Be at the ready."

The sun began to set, it was turning orange, almost blood-red a sure sign of blood to be split that night.

Translation:

I saw a star rise high in the Evening sky,  
It hung like a jewel,  
Softly shining.

I saw a star fade in the Evening sky,  
The dark was too deep and so light died,  
Softly pining.

Krystal Fox: Hey I finally updated isn't that nice. And I also got this orc idea from a friend of mine. She thought it would be great…well not great….wait I can't tell you that would spoil the story….find out soon.


	11. The attack

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter 11 The Attack **

They were nearly there, to Lorien. Already other Lorien guards had come out to meet them. Galadriel had sent word and she had a camp set up so she could immediately care for her beloved. For it was another half a day into the city.

Haldir was feeling tense like he was being watched, he didn't like that feeling. Looking around tried to find out what exactly was it that was giving him the creeps. As far as he could tell it was just him. His brothers were joking with another soldier and laughing about something and Celebrian was humming as she walked beside her father's litter.

"Maybe I'm just tired?" He thought to himself. "I mean I haven't really slept since before I left Lorien. That is probably it and I am really strung up." He kept telling himself this, but his subconscious kept telling him he was wrong.

Turning to his brother's said, "I am going to ride behind us and check something out okay. I leave you two in charge for now."

The brothers nodded and once he started to leave began their conversation again.

Haldir turned his horse to the rear of the group and as they left him behind he rode back a ways he was just doing this for his self mind but it was better then not doing it.

Riding along he watched some birds take flight.

"That's strange," he thought to himself, "Why would the birds be taking flight over there unless something is disturbing it…"

Directing his horse towards the birds in flight he carefully went and dismounted and hunkered down to take a look of what was over the hill. His sharp ears told him something loud and heavy was over there. Being extremely careful he peaked over the top, there below him and just disappearing around the bend was a small army of orcs!

Looking at where they were heading saw it was even with the route that his company was taking. The wind blowing away from the elves would bring their smells right to the orcs so that they might always know where they were.

"This is terrible!" he thought hurrying to his horse, "I have to warn them."

When he turned a horrible smell assaulted his nose and he saw an orc standing trying to stab his horse. Whistling the horse bolted back towards the other elves.

Haldir seeing this was some kind of scout began to run after the horse leaving the heavy trod orc to huff and puff after him.

Within minutes he was arriving at the camp, only to find that the orcs were already closing in on his fellow elves. The elves had formed a kind of circular barricade around the litter, which looked like had been broken by one of the horses tripping in its fright of the orcs, and the Lord's daughter.

Haldir charged forward with his sword and into the mess to get to the others with as much dead orcs around him as he could muster.

Galadriel stood at the edge of the camp and realized something like it was suddenly given to her. All this time she had been so selfish. Taking a dying elf and forcing him to come home! How selfish could she be? Her only excuse was the mirror she would foretell events to happen or not to happen. Disgusted with herself called to her guards, "Bring my horse and prepare yourselves we are going to meet the Lord of these woods like I should have in the first place."

Her guards nodded and prepared the horses and they left. Each one of the elves feeling a little on the edge for some unknown reason.

Haldir finally broke through to the ring of elves around Lord Celeborn and Lady Celebrian, once there saw that Rumil had red covering his chest in the form of a warg's claws, and another scrape across his face. He looked fine right now because he was ignoring the pain.

_He will be in so much pain later. _looking at his other brother saw that Orophin had lesser gashes and bruises. Many of the elves had suffered with those small gashes.

One or two elves lay on the ground motionless. Other elves had drug them into the circle of protection so that the evil enemy might not defile their bodies.

Haldir suddenly remembered his horn! Galadriel had given him a beautiful horn that could be heard by any Lothlorien elf within 100 miles. They were within the area of Lorien so the horn would bring help. Bringing it to his lips blew and a crystalline sound left it leaving the orcs stunned for a second and giving the elves the upper hand for just a little while.

Galadriel raised her head, she heard a horn, the horn she had given Haldir! She picked up speed and was handed a long set of knives by her second in command. Haldir needed help, they were going to give it.

_If they harm my beloved then I will kill them all to pieces! If he is hurt…_She paused in her thinking tears growing. Blinking them away rode faster, she wouldn't let him get hurt.

They crested the hill and found a full-fledged battle below. The smaller contingent of elves were surrounding a litter defending what she knew was Celeborn inside. She saw her daughter also fighting. Killing orcs in her anger against those who had killed some of her friends.

"We ride." She said and all the elves took to full gallop down the hill and the orcs hearing hoof beats saw the horde of elves coming over the hill turned and realized they were now outnumbered. Those few in an effort to escape these elves ran.

Galadriel went among the thickest, wielding her weapons like an expert she lopped off hands and heads and killed any foul beast within her weapons length. The fury of Galadriel shone about her and frightened the orcs even more.

Within a short while, even though it seemed like forever the battle ended.

Galadriel dismounted and walked over to Haldir who was kneeling over his brother Rumil. Rumil was gasping in pain, the cuts on his chest and face were still bleeding.

She knelt and produced a healing liquid.

"Pour this over the wounds, it will keep out infection."

Haldir nodded numbly, he motioned to Orophin to hold their brother. This liquid would hurt a lot once in contact with the wound and Rumil they knew would struggle.

Orophin took his brother in a careful bear hug from behind and holding his arms down nodded to Haldir. Haldir poured the liquid and Rumil whimpered from the pain. Then sighed as the pain slowly disappeared.

Galadriel turned and slowly walked towards the litter where Celebrian rose and rushed to her mother. Hugging her Galadriel gave Celebrian the silent request to let her be with her father alone.

Celebrian walked away to help with the dead and wounded.

Galadriel slowly knelt beside her husband, he was so pale, his luminescent glow she had last remembered him having was gone. He looked tired and worn, his age showing.

Taking his hand brought it to her lips. "Beloved, I am here. I am so sorry. Please wake up."

Celeborn felt her presences as she knelt beside him, he heard her request and he gentle kiss. He so wanted to wake up but it was like he had forgotten how.

He heard her continue, "I was wrong Celeborn, I should have loved you more. I should have come to you. How can you love me when you barely have me to show it? I am not worthy of your love. How could I be so selfish to myself and hurt you more. Because of my foolishness I have lost a few immortal lives to Mandos' Halls…"

She grew silent and held his hand, another was brought up to his face and stroked it. Celeborn was filled again with his love for this strong-willed woman.

_I love you dearest one _he said speaking to her mind

Galadriel jumped she heard him! He spoke to her mind. "Celeborn can you hear me?"

She asked gently hoping she had heard right.

_I can always hear you my beloved_ He said amusedly.

"Then why are you not awake?" She asked confused.

_I do not know why, but I cannot wake up, I hear you, I feel you but my body will not obey my commands…Understand I love you through it all. _He said a tired note to his voice.

_Beloved what do you think might wake you? _Galadriel responded.

_I would try anything but right now I feel like a kiss from my beloved wife who I have greatly missed_ He said a laughing loving note to his voice.

She smiled and leaning down kissed him and all of a sudden felt arms go around her and opening her eyes saw the tired gray/blue eyes of her love. He had wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her neck and continued the kiss. "I love you Galadriel." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and let herself be held, then realized he was the wounded one who should be cared for not herself. "Celeborn would you let me hold you?"

"Any pray tell why would I let you do that?" he said a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because you are in need of some serious loving." She said moving around to position herself behind him.

Peering up at her he said, "How serious?" He asked a double meaning in his tone.

She blushed again. "Late love, Later."

They watched the others getting ready the horses for the rest of the journey home. Celeborn just listened to the beat of his wife's heart as he felt a great love well up inside him. Now he knew why he loved her even if she ignored him, because love is unconditional and everlasting. His love for her was without end and without measure.

Krystal Fox: Hey everyone. I am sorry for taking so very long in each chapter to update but between my work and school I find what little time I have to update a blessing so I will try to update more often it's just I have to think of my education first and for most for those of you who think I am not writing because I am not interested anymore. I love to write this story it's just that I only have about 2 hours each day that I have free and I have to get school work ready for the next day.


	12. Mending Bonds

**The Golden Kiss **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they all belong J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Chapter 12 Mending Bonds**

Galadriel was standing at the balcony of their room in the heart of the Lorien woods. Looking behind her she saw her husband fast asleep on their bed. A restful look resided upon his features, showing how much he loved Galadriel's apology.

_Is he really just going to forgive me like that? I mean it's not like I loved him all these years…_She felt bare warm arms wrap her up from behind.

"Beloved, never doubt my love for you." He said as if he had the mind reading ability and not she.

"How?" She asked turning her head towards his face.

He carefully turned her around and said, "I never stopped loving you. That is what love is about. Even if you did hurt me and cause me pain I should never have forgotten that and given up. You are the reason I am here." He kissed just below her jaw line and brought her in for another kiss, deeper than before filled with love and understanding.

It grew deeper and Celeborn drew her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Dearest Elrond,

I hope you are well. Mother and Father are finally healing their broken bonds. I must say that I miss you greatly. It is embarrassing that Father has always known about our relationship but at least now we can be more open about it. Both of them give their blessing for you to visit. Love from Celebrian

Haldir woke up and felt a weight leaning on either side of him. Looking at either side saw both brothers were sleeping on either side looking like they were little boys again. He remembered when the two were little boys and scared of the lightning and thunder. They had crawled into his bed whenever they were scared.

He smiled down at his brothers. It was good to have a family. Rumil scooted closer and he carefully wrapped his arm around him and Orophin as they slept on.

Beloved Celebrian,

All is well here. I am glad that they are doing better. I look forward to seeing your parents again. I am very glad that they know of us because then I can formally pursue you. For I do love you. I will visit in just a little while. Glorfindel has been helping me immensely as I am moving a the city to an area called Rivendel. It is a beautiful valley my brother Elros and I found a long time ago. I plan to live there. Hopefully see you soon. Love you, Elrond

Dear Lord Celeborn,

I received you letter; I thank you for letting me pursue your daughter into marriage. I congratulate you and your wife on your recovering and recouping the entire Lothlorien and all the elven race into our treaties together. Thank you so much. From Elrond

Galadriel stood by her mirror, Celeborn behind her. The mirror changed and as Celeborn wrapped his arms lovingly around her drawing her to him. The water changed colors and slowly a young boyish face appeared, a human with elvish looks. Dark rustic look, a happy expression was on his face. A mother and father laughing as he did some silly antics…. It changed to an elven baby of great beauty with two dark heads that looked identical leaning over the baby…then again to the ocean and a beautiful swan ship ready to sail….

Galadriel shivered at that thought. Swan boats always meaning the leaving of Middle Earth. Celeborn had been too close to death for her to be comfortable.

She felt a kiss and nuzzle at her neck. _Do you feel like more? _She asked him gently knowing his thoughts.

He chuckled, _Elrond is here shall we frighten or embarrass him? _

_Embarrass _She said with no qualms.

_Hm. I might just keep you for myself. _He said kissing the tip of her elven ear.

She shivered from that gentle touch on her sensitive ears. _Than take me my Lord. _

A look passed over his eyes that she knew well. Leaning back into him let him have free access to her neck and wrapped one of his arms tightly around her waist.

She heard a territorial growl come from his lips and she laughed.

Celeborn picked her up and went walking for their rooms.

Elrond walking through the trees with Celebrian when they both saw a sight they would never forget. Celeborn was carrying his wife in his arms kissing her in ways that made the two blush.

Celebrian covered her mouth in shock.

Galadriel's dress sleeve was half off and she was gasping as Celeborn kissed her. They were halfway up the stairs to their room. Celeborn caught their eyes and showed the younger couple that they were glittering with excitement.

_Think we embarrassed them? _Celeborn asked her as they finally arrived in their room.

_More like me. _Galadriel said blushing.

_But I love you like this. _He said kissing her again.

_Only for you dearest only for you. _

The night slowly enfolded the two into the mystery of their love. The wind seemed to whisper of a love that was growing stronger by the day and soon to come.

The future was uncertain, the past forgotten, the present desired…

Till it happens again. Love will bind all in perfect unity.

Krystal Fox: Well, that's the end.

K.C.E.: What do you mean that's The End? Can't it go on more?

Krystal Fox: I suppose it could if you wanted actual descriptions of what happened between Celeborn and Galadriel. But, I would rather not. I don't like writing things like that anyways. Plus if I go on, it will just get drier and more so boring. This is just the end of this story. I will have to think up another story to follow this one. Maybe one with Elrond and Celebrian, it could be a continuation from this point!

K.C.E.: That's a phenomenal idea!

Krystal Fox: Anyways, this is THE END of this story. (Tears well up with in my sad soul….)


End file.
